


Haven't You Heard?

by LilosBox



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Consensual, Doctor!Reader, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Office Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snoke Being a Dick, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilosBox/pseuds/LilosBox
Summary: You're a doctor on the Finalizer, typically treating patients who have suffered minor illnesses and small injuries. But after Starkiller Base is destroyed, a man comes to you to lick his wounds clean. Little do you know, that man is none other than Kylo Ren.





	Haven't You Heard?

“Lieutenant Mitaka,” you said as he walked through the door. “I haven’t seen you in a while. What can I help you with?”  
He smiled sheepishly, taking off his hat, which was stamped with the First Order’s emblem, and set it on a nearby counter before he spoke. “Forgive me for disrupting you. I’m sure you have a lot on your mind as it is. But it seems I’ve fallen ill again. I’m not sure what to do.”  
You blushed, attempting to keep your grin at bay. “It’s no problem at all. Let’s have a look at you.”  
You patted the examination chair next to you and he took a seat. With the auscultator hanging around your neck, you checked his heartbeat. It was elevated, but you didn’t think it had anything to do with his supposed ailment. You consulted your datapad for a quick analysis.  
“Have you been around anyone who’s sick?”  
“Well, now that I think of it, Marshall had the bug last week,” he said. “Could have gotten it from him.”  
“Hm. Well, unfortunately, there’s not much I can do except give you some ice mushrooms to speed up the recovery process.”  
His face fell.  
“Is something wrong?” you asked.  
“Uh, no, I, uh…” he trailed off. “Would you like to go for a drink sometime?”  
His question caught you off guard, but made you smile nonetheless.  
“Well,” you said as you looked down at your shoes to avoid his gaze. “I don’t know. I’ll have to check my schedule, but I’d love to.”  
“Really?”  
You met his eyes and nodded. “Sure.”  
He beamed at you. Suddenly, a rumble shook the Finalizer and the red emergency lights started flashing. You looked at Mitaka, who seemed to be just as confused as you. He apologized and said that he would return before he ran out of the room, presumably to man his position on the main deck. Several minutes passed, and you were starting to get anxious. What could have caused a shockwave like that? You heard whispers from your staff that something had happened to Starkiller Base, but, obviously, you couldn’t be sure. To be honest, you were too afraid to ask. Without warning, the blast door opened and in came General Hux with two officers supporting a man dressed in all black.  
“I need the doctor!” Hux yelled above the madness. “Someone get the doctor here!”  
The injured man held his side, which was bleeding profusely. You also noted the fresh wound on his face, which was somehow scorched, as if he had been cut by a heated blade. Before you proceeded to do anything, you demanded that everyone who wasn’t medical personnel to clear the room. Once you had your space, you got to work, starting with his abdomen, which was the most severe. To treat it, you had to cut away his clothing, revealing his pale, freckled body. His blood practically gleamed off his skin in the fluorescent lighting. Without much hesitation, you worked your magic, applying healing agents that would speed up the skin and muscle regeneration process, and sutured it to encourage a seamless product. You hadn’t realized it before, but he had been so quiet, staring at you with intent. His black, bottomless eyes pierced through you as you looked up from your work, and you froze. Swallowing the tension in your throat, you forced yourself to scoot closer to him as you brought your hands to his face. He glanced down at them momentarily, as if to say, “I dare you.” You ignored him, gently tilting his head back so that you could see what you were dealing with.  
“What caused this?” you asked.  
“You don’t know?”  
Your mouth went dry as his warm, baritone voice practically rang in your ears.  
“I’m afraid I don’t.”  
He didn’t offer an answer.  
“I see that you have another one just like it on your shoulder. Did that happen the same way?”  
Again, he remained silent. You squirmed under his gaze, wishing you had at least one other person with you to help ease the awkward silence. Still, you had a job to do, and the faster you treated him, the faster you could resume your normal work, and maybe even forget this whole encounter ever happened. With a feather-light touch, you spread a salve on the scorched parts of the cut and repeated the same treatment on his shoulder. Then, as fast as your hands could go, you started bandaging him.  
“Can you sit up for me?”  
Surprisingly, he complied, but he never ceased to give you his cold, hard stare, which now weighed heavy on you. He lifted his arms as you reached around him, and you pulled the other end of the gauze, unwinding it as you wrapped it around him until the wounded area was completely covered. He smelled like a mix of nature and cauterized flesh, which was a confusing combination, considering you had no idea what had happened or where he had come from. You reiterated the same process with his shoulder, securing the material before leaning away from him.  
You called for General Hux, who had been waiting outside the room anxiously. Within seconds, he started asking questions.  
“Well?” he demanded. “How long before he makes a full recovery?”  
“Unfortunately, whatever hit him in the abdominal area ended up causing extensive damage to his muscle tissue. I’m surprised he hasn’t gone mad from the pain yet.”  
“Will he be able to return to his duties?”  
“He should have no problem after he has allowed himself to heal in a month’s time. However, I would like to keep him overnight so that I can monitor his vitals and make sure he hasn’t suffered any other traumatic injuries.”  
He glanced at the man who sat in the examination chair and said, “Well, then. It seems you will be sleeping here tonight.”  
“No.” You flinched at the tone of his voice. “I won’t stay here.”  
“Now, now,” Hux said like a scolding father. “You heard the doctor. You’ll stay as long as you need to.”  
“He should be good to go in the morning,” you assured.  
“See? That’s not so bad, is it?”  
The man glared at him, but said nothing in return. With that, the general turned on his heel and strode out of the room with finality. Reluctantly, you faced your patient once again, unsurprised to see him glaring at you once again. It took everything in your power to keep the tremble in your voice steady as you introduced yourself. You rattled off a list of your credentials, which was custom when meeting new patients. After you finished, you asked for his name. At this point, he was giving you the silent treatment.  
“Look,” you said, trying a different approach by dropping the professional tone. “I know how you must be feeling. I never liked going to sick bay either. But it’s important that I—”  
“Enough.”  
You narrowed your eyes at him and crossed your arms. “Fine. If you want to leave, I won’t stop you.”  
You had barely gotten the words out of your mouth before he stood and walked out, still shirtless and exposed to the elements. Your mouth hung open in disbelief. Sure, you had patients that had met your treatment with resilience, but none that had actually walked out. Even so, it was important to maintain your composure. After all, there was still much work to be done.


End file.
